Where the Heart Is
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Fréa Corona, une humaine élevée au village des géants. Récit d'une vie pas tout à fait comme les autres. Gare au spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'Arc du Village du Soleil. Label SPPS.


**Where the Heart Is**

Fréa avait eu une enfance heureuse.

On aurait pu présumer du contraire, puisqu'elle avait été la seule humaine dans un village de géants. Elle était différente, fragile, faible et inutile, pourquoi donc les résidents du Village du Soleil auraient-ils accepté de lui ouvrir leur porte ?

Pourtant, c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Ils la trouvaient jolie, délicate, attendrissante. Elle était semblable à une petite poupée, par rapport à eux. Une petite chose avec laquelle il fallait faire attention pour ne pas la blesser par inadvertance. Une adorable figurine en porcelaine.

Ils l'avaient élevée tous ensemble. Elle dormait dans une maison différente chaque semaine, elle prenait le petit déjeuner chez le boulanger et le déjeuner chez la couturière, elle était la bienvenue partout. Elle était à eux tous, leur minuscule princesse, et elle les adorait tous. Oh, elle avait bien des favoris, de temps à autre, mais ça dépendait de son humeur, de la vitesse du vent et du degré de la chaleur.

Fréa avait eu une enfance inhabituelle, mais elle ne s'en rendrait compte qu'une fois qu'elle aurait pu la comparer avec celle d'autres humains. Elle avait été la souveraine juvénile d'un village enchanté peuplé de géants attentionnés, différente et pourtant aimée sans réserve.

Elle aurait pu avoir pire.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à grandir, elle était également devenue curieuse. Curieuse du monde en dehors du village. Du monde où vivaient les gens de la même taille qu'elle.

Les géants avaient été bien embarrassés lorsqu'elle avait voulu en savoir davantage sur le monde et qu'elle s'était mise à poser des questions. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour lui répondre, mais elle était toujours restée sur sa faim.

Finalement, elle avait été consulter la Flamme Eternelle.

_Le monde ne peut se raconter, jeune fille. Il doit être vu au travers de tes propres yeux. Si tu veux connaître le monde, alors va à sa rencontre._

L'idée était à la fois terrifiante et enivrante. Jamais encore Fréa n'avait eu autant conscience de sa petitesse. Pour la première fois, elle s'était dit qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un atout. Jusque là, les géants l'avaient toujours protégée. Mais comment pouvait-elle se protéger elle-même ?

_Ne crains pas. Tu as en toi plus de forces que tu n'oses l'imaginer. Ton pouvoir ne demande qu'à être utilisé, mais tu dois avoir le courage et la volonté de le manier. Les possèdes-tu ?_

La Flamme Eternelle lui avait révélé sa magie intérieure. Dire qu'elle avait été émerveillée était un pur et simple euphémisme. D'un seul coup, elle découvrait une partie insoupçonnée d'elle, un pouvoir jusque là dormant qui la faisait se sentir aussi grande qu'une montagne.

Elle ne pensait pas que les géants aimeraient l'idée de la voir partir. Ils étaient parfaitement heureux de rester au village, ils ne comprendraient pas son désir d'ailleurs. Alors, elle avait préparé son sac en catimini, et elle s'en était allée à la lueur de la lune, toute seule, armée de sa magie toute neuve et de son esprit grand ouvert.

La Flamme Eternelle avait eu raison : le monde ne pouvait pas se raconter. Il était tout simplement trop immense, trop rempli, trop différent.

Encore une fois, elle avait été différente, mais parmi les humains cette fois. Contrairement aux géants, ceux-ci n'avaient pas été franchement compréhensifs et plus d'une fois, elle avait voulu s'enfuir à toutes jambes, retourner en courant au Village du Soleil. Chez elle.

Mais elle n'osait pas. Pas après avoir vu à quel point les gens pouvaient être cruels, se montrer horribles. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel comportement puisse exister, elle n'avait vu aucun des géants agir de la sorte. Mais… qui sait… peut-être en étaient-ils capable ? Peut-être seraient-ils furieux contre elle ?

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait tant hésité à revenir au village après avoir quitté Raven Tail. Le monde avait réussi à profaner le sanctuaire de son enfance, à l'éclabousser de ses travers. Elle avait trop peur. Elle voulait préserver ses souvenirs de petite fille, sans les salir de l'inévitable châtiment qui s'abattrait sur elle si elle s'avisait de revenir.

Mais il avait fallu qu'elle revienne. Et cette fois, elle avait protégé son village au lieu de laisser le village la protéger. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi fière.

La peur était restée, cependant. Au point qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour éviter de se retrouver en présence de ceux qui l'avaient élevée le plus longtemps possible. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas duré.

Et à sa grande surprise – mais était-ce si étonnant que cela ? – elle avait découvert que sa peur n'avait aucun fondement.

Les géants l'avaient accueillie avec un immense sourire.

_« Que tu partes ou que tu restes, tu seras toujours chez toi, ici. Tu peux agir comme tu le désires. Bon retour à la maison, Fréa. »_

Elle avait senti son cœur se dilater au point qu'elle en avait pleuré. Mais pas parce qu'elle avait mal.

Elle avait le droit de partir. Elle avait le droit de revenir. Elle ne serait jamais rejetée pour cela.

La porte serait toujours grande ouverte pour elle. Parce qu'elle faisait partie de ce village.

Parce que c'était chez elle.


End file.
